After the Dark: The Mist
|insidegroupname = Shop Group |outsidegroup = |outsidegroupname = School Group |three = |threename = Party Group |previousseason = Beasts of Prey |numberofpeople = 16|nextseason = A______}} is the fifty-eighth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Shop Group ''NPCs'' Sanity School Group ''NPCs'' Sanity Party Group ''NPCs'' Sanity Other NPCs Logistics Locations Gallery Characters abitm.png|Abi Bichetm.png|Biche Jamietm.png|Jamie maxtm.png|Max monatm.png|Mona donnatm.png|Donna rachaeltm.png|Rachael alberttm.png|Albert mikeytm.png|Mikey Harrytm.png|Harry Kirktm.jpg|Kirk Creatures dragonstm.png|Dragon spiderstm.png|Spiders Timeline 'Hour 1 - 5pm' *''The Shop Group'' watch a woman collapse into the shop and die, Jowan drags her away from the doors and checks her injuries, a dented in skull and several bite marks. While most of the group snack, Jowan manages to call his daughter, Abi. Miguel bonds with Mona, telling her that he was in jail and asking about her occupation. While looking outside, Miguel can see blood and Jamie freaks him out by standing right behind him. Jowan plans to go to the school and get Abi, but doesn't have a car handy. Meanwhile, Elizabeth looks outside and sees a small creature pass by the shop. She doesn't get a close look at it and asks Jamie is they could go out and rescue it, believing she saw a cat. Jamie advises against it, so Elizabeth leaves cat food by the door incase it returns. Albert complains about the mess the group are making so Miguel cleans up. Jowan creates a weapon out of a broken glass bottle and watches as Elizabeth and Miguel intoxicate themselves. While this is going on, Albert leaves back to the staff office, not letting Jowan enter, and Basty mixes whiskey with medication and leaves it sitting out. Miguel and Jamie fight and Elizabeth tries to attract whatever she saw back by hitting the window. *''The Party Group'' are startled by a thump outside. Nathaniel inspects the window, whcih has blood on it. Looking outside, Nathaniel spots a person lying by the window. Ash decides to climb out the window and retrieve the person, who is one of the town's postmen. Donna and Nicole attempt CPR, but find they're unable to revive the man. Taking a look at his wounds, he has a large gash across his face and red marks littering his back. The group decide to put the body away in the wine celler and send Harry and Rob to do so. Nathaniel excuses himself to the dining room and Kirk follows him. Making a fire, they talk briefly about the night and the mayor. Meanwhile, Nova goes to the kitchen and looks for sharp knives, which he does find plenty of. They regroup and Donna worries about something -- or someone -- coming to kill them and wants to leave. Nicole persuades her that they have to stay. *''The School Group'' witness a man die outside, missing his arm and the left side of his face. Dakota decides to explore every inch of the school, checking if the classrooms are safe and what he can find. He needs keys for most of the rooms, so with Jane they smash open the main office and retrieve them, he also manages to kick open the door to the storage room. While this is happening, Abi recieves a call from Jowan but they are cut off during their conversation. Edvin explores the gymnasium, pondering how to retrieve the rope from the climbing area. After checking the school was clear, Dakota logs into one of the school's computers to see what he can find but finds mostly school documents. 'Hour 2 - 6pm' *The Shop Group *The Party Group *The School Group Trivia * Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark